sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bfox
PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Blackfox (or 'Bfox' for short) is a character created by http://bfoxkk.deviantart.com/ Blackfox © Bfoxkk first created in 2003 General Information Full Name: Blackfox Nickname: Bfox , B , Foxy Age: 20 D.O.B: Feb 20 Birthplace: Planet Vegeta Current Location: Mushroom Hill Gender: Female Height: 5 ft Species: Fox demon / saiyan Eyes: Red Fur: Black with reddish brown Marital status: Lives with Sash the werefox Attire: usually just a purple jean jacket. ( old clothes were a purple top, dark pink sweat pants, purple and light blue shoes) Powers & Skills: demon form, regenerate, can control the four elements with help of four foxes with different traits, does not rely on air to breathe in space or under water. / Swimming, hunting, brute strength, can run on all fours. Weaknesses: Love can be her weakness if guillible, anything electrical can stun her Personality Bfox usually has a emotionless yet grumpy look on her face, she sometimes takes things people say the wrong way, she keeps things to herself and is easy to anger or annoy. She isn't one to smile but she smirks when she gets her own way, at other times she can be extremly emotional showing a lot of sadness. Likes: Hunting, eating, running, swimming, to be alone, cute animals, plushies, video games, to be called pretty. Favorites: Food: '''Crab '''Drink: '''Lemonade, Champaign '''Color: '''Grey '''Type of music: Rock Smell: Cinnamon Dislikes: Smug people, being told she's wrong, cats, spiders, being used, her hair, children. Biography Incomplete: Past: She was born on Planet Vegeta, a planet mostly ruled by super beings known as saiyans. Her father named Copper was a saiyan and he saved her before the planet was destroyed, her mother named Siloette was a succubus that visit the planet, no other information of her mother is availible. Bfox was sent into a spacepod to Planet Mobius and was rescued by Locke and mysterious small animals. Present: Bfox is currently living in Mushroom Hill with her foxes and Sash the werefox in a den. Relations with other characters Sonic The Hedgehog Bfox met him when he was searching for a nice Mobian that mysteriously dissapeared, they both teamed up along with other freinds to help eachother find who they were looking for, she seems to have a brotherly bond with him. Tails "Miles" Prower Bfox met him along with Sonic, she finds him a bit annoying because he is like a child and Bfox has a hard time tolerating children in general. She does find him pretty useful because he has a plane and knows how to use the Choas Emeralds as power for his plane. Tails is more of an aquiantence then a freind to her. Knuckles The Echidna Bfox had strong feelings for Knuckles before she met Sash, she felt sorry for him becuase he was usually alone guarding the Master emerald so she started stalking him. She really likes how strong he is and his additude even if he is stubborn. After an 'incedent' she got furious at him, now she really hates him but still has some feelings for him. Rouge The Bat Bfox sees her as someone that steals jewels and men from people just to make them upset so she doesnt like her at all, they are somewhat rivals. Sash The Werefox Bfox's roomate, When Bfox met him it was love at first site, she didn't want to mess up things like she did with Knuckles so she tried to play it cool, they seemed to understand eachother more then anyone else. Sash became Bfox's life partner. Reno The Lemur Bfox's other roomate, since Reno has no place to go she let's him stay at her home, she finds him extremely annoying and nosey, though she still looks after him, she sees him as a younger brother. Ivory The Rabbit An average Mobian that has healing abilities, she was captured by one of Bfox's enemies, she rescued her with sonic and his freinds. Ivory and Bfox are good freinds and they are close like sisters, Ivory looks up to her. Shale The Fox They don't know eachother very well but concider him a freind since he has strong relations with Ivory. The Dolphin Defenders No real information yet. Claws The Armadillo Bfox felt sorry because she didn't know he 'died' while in an accident involving acid and tremors, but after finding out he was unforgiving which made it impossible to explain, Claws and Bfox are enemies. Reverse The Echidna As Claws' assistant, she hates him too respectivly as another enemy.